


I'll See You Soon

by wdk



Series: Moments in Life [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, friends to almost lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdk/pseuds/wdk
Summary: Nothing will keep them apart for too long.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Moments in Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092266
Kudos: 18





	I'll See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> First things first.  
> I have to say that for the longest time, I did not think about Yura as a ship at all. Then I came across some one shots and the rest is history. So I would like to give a shout out to YoohyeonApple here on AO3. Her one shots made me fall in love with this ship, so if you're in need of some Yura please go check them out. If you've already checked those out, feel free to check out 'A Little Bit of XS' by jewels_dc.  
> I know I still have a lot of improvement, but I'm excited to get back into writing as it's something I've enjoyed for a long time.  
> Anyways, this is getting long so, enjoy.

They were an odd match. Bora and Yubin. Complete opposites, but despite having clashing personalities, the two of them made it work. They had met in high school. Bora, the assertive captain of the dance team. Yubin, the attentive president of their odyssey of the mind program. Not many people saw their friendship coming. Not even themselves, but, once they came together it just made sense.

They were attached at the hip, one would say. Doing just about everything and anything together in order to stay by each other's side.

Until they weren’t.

Let’s just say, the universe sure had a funny way of showing these soul mates that they were meant to be.

After finishing high school and college, the two had planned to move in together while they worked. At least in the beginning, while they got ahold of their bearings in the real world.

They had been living at their shared apartment for about a year after college, when the day that had started it all, arrived.

\--

Yubin was at home with Bora watching tv after a long day of work when she got the call. It was finally happening. After months of hard work and sleepless nights, she had finally achieved what she had been working towards. Her first professional gig.

Yubin had been working at the office doing office work ever since her internship in college, so this was a long time coming.

There was just one itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny requirement.

After she hung up, Yubin walked back into the living room and sat down next to Bora on the couch.

“Let me guess, they want to dump some more work on you last minute?” Bora said still looking at the tv.

“It’s good news, actually.”

Bora paused the tv and gave Yubin her undivided attention, “Really?”

“Bora. I did it. I got my first gig.”

Bora screamed and engulfed Yubin in a suffocating hug, “I’m so, so proud of you Bin!”

“Thanks.”

Bora pulled away, “I thought you'd be more excited. What's up?”

“I am excited. I am. It’s just that-. This job. It requires me to fly halfway across the world.”

“Oh, wow. That’s a big deal.”

“Yes. It is, but the good thing is it should only be for a few months. I should be able to get it done in less time. My past work can account for that.”

“I know you’re going to kill out there Yubin. You deserve this and you deserve to savor this moment. You don’t need to rush on my behalf. I'll be fine holding down the fort.”

Yubin is filled with utmost gratitude for her friend. The support she has gotten from Bora has gotten her through some tough times throughout the years and vice versa.

Before they knew it, Yubin’s last week had come to an end. Filled with celebrations and some much-needed R&R, there was no wonder as to how the time flew by.

They both opted to just go as far as dropping Yubin off at the terminal. They didn’t spend too much time together since they got there with just enough time for Yubin to catch her flight.

“I’m going to miss you so much!!” Bora jokingly wailed as she threw herself onto Yubin.

“Bora. Stop being so dramatic. I’m only going to be gone for at least a couple of months.”

She mimed wiping a tear, “They grow up so fast.”

“Okay that’s enough from you.”

Bora laughed as they stood there hugging for a little while longer before separating. Yubin looked at the time and saw that she should get going to her gate if she wanted to get there a little early.

“I really am proud of you, Yubs. Make to call when you land and have a safe trip, okay?”

“I will. I’ll see you soon.”

And just like that, she was gone.

\--

Thanks to work and other obligations, Bora was able to keep her mind off the fact that this was the first time she had been apart from Yubin, for this long, since they had met. The longest amount of time being a weekend.

It had been about two and a half months since she dropped Yubin off at the airport and during that time, Bora had come to a realization.

She was in love with her best friend.

For Bora, it had come as a complete surprise, since the growing feelings she had for Yubin had been assumed to be just platonic. Bora had always loved her, but when Yubin left her for the first time she realized just what kind of love it was. And she was ready to let her know.

Bora had just finished cleaning the kitchen when her phone rang. She went over to answer it and was elated when she saw Yubin’s name and photo.

“Hey you.” Bora moved over to the couch and got comfortable.

“Hey, how are you?”

“I’m good. I just finished some cleaning, so I finally get to relax for the first time today. And you?”

“That’s good Hey.”

“Hey.” she chuckled.

“I’ve got good news.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I’ll be back in a couple of days.”

“What?!”

“I’m coming home, Bora.”

“Yubin!”

Bora could not contain her excitement even if she tried, not that she’d want to. They didn’t talk for long, because Yubin had to go back to work.

Bora sat back and relaxed with a content smile on her face. Now all she had to do was wait a couple of days before confessing to the one she loves. Everything was going great.

A couple of hours later and Bora is getting ready for bed when she hears her phone ringing. She walks over to her bedside table to pick it up and is surprised to see that it’s her mom calling.

“Hey, is everything alright? You don’t usually call this late.”

“Bora, honey. It’s your sister.”

\--

While she loved her job and was grateful for the recent opportunity, Yubin was glad to be coming back home. After having successfully finished her gig, she felt that everything was going great.

Until it wasn’t.

Yubin had just arrived at her gate, when her phone started ringing. When she saw who it was, she quickly got a seat and answered.

“Hey, I was just about-.”, she’s interrupted by a sniffle on the other end. “Bora? What’s wrong?”

And Yubin sat there listening to Bora explain, her heart growing heavy with every word.

The flight was long, feeling even longer after her conversation with Bora. Yubin was restless and she just wanted to go home.

Yubin is standing at the curb outside the terminal when a familiar black Jeep pulls up. Her friend steps out and immediately engulfs her in a hug. A content sigh leaves her lips.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Hey Siyeon.”

“I heard what happened. You alright?”

“I will be.”

The ride back to her apartment is quiet, with Yubin opting to just look out the window and Siyeon giving her the space to do so. She knows that Yubin will talk when she’s ready.

As soon as they arrive, Yubin puts her bags away while Siyeon goes into the kitchen to make them some tea. When she comes back to the living room, Siyeon is already putting the tray on the coffee table.

Yubin sits down and takes a sip, “I really appreciate you spending these next few days with me, Siyeon.”

“It’s no problem at all.”

Yubin leans back on the couch, “My heart hurts. For her. For her family. For...”

“For yourself? You’re allowed to be sad too.”

“I know.”

It felt a little different being back after a few months. The quite apartment would take some getting used to, as it would just be Yubin for a little while.

A few weeks pass by before Yubin hears from Bora again. She's a little surprised that it’s a video call, but is excited to see her friend, nonetheless.

Yubin leans back in her office chair as she accepts the call, “Hey.”

“Hey. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. Are you still at the hospital?”

“Yeah. That’s actually why I called. To give you an update on what’s going on.”

There's a bit of shuffling in the background and Bora disappears for a moment, before reappearing in the frame at her sister’s bedside.

“She’s been asking for you.”

“Hi unnie!”

Yubin smiles back, “Hey Gahyeon! How are you feeling?”

“Better than I was a few weeks ago.”

The two of them talk for a bit, just catching up on things before Bora takes over again.

“She seems to be doing better.”

“Yeah, the doctors were able to keep her in stable condition and she seems to be getting better...”

“But?”

“I just don’t know how much longer I’ll be away for.”

“I don’t expect you to. It’s important that you take as much time as you need. How’s everyone else?”

“They’re doing good. It has been really nice seeing everyone again despite the circumstances. Hey, I have to go. They’re going to do some more tests and I promised Gahyeon I’d be there.”

“Of course. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

“Yeah...” It looked like she was debating whether to say something else or not but shrugged it off. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Yubin hung up and leaned back in her chair with a sigh. With one last look at the time, she sighed and got back to work.

After that first gig, Yubin had experienced a multitude of opportunities that had opened up for her. That made her extremely busy within the coming months.

\--

“You got everything?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Why don’t I-”

“Hey.” Bora interrupted. “It’s ok. I’ve got everything I need.”

“Okay. I just wanted to make sure.”

Bora had just finished checking her stuff out when her mother called. A few weeks after Gahyeon got discharged from the hospital, she was able to convince Bora that everything would be fine and that she could return back home. They would keep her updated and let her know if anything happened again.

Once she got off the phone with her mother, she decided to call Yubin when she made it outside her terminal. Getting no answer, she decides to leave a voicemail message before getting a taxi.

Once she arrived home, she put her things away and went to the couch. It had been nice seeing her family. Really. But she was happy to be back.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, her phone rang.

Yubin was calling her back.

“Hey.” Bora answered.

“Hey, sorry I missed your call. I just arrived at the hotel.”

“It’s fine. I know how busy work can get for you.”

“How are you, Bora?”

“I’m a little tired, but I’m good. I’m just glad to be back.”

“That’s good. I’m really happy Gahyeon is doing better.”

“As am I. So.”

“What so?”

“Bora Bora, huh?”

A laugh sounds from the other side. “Yeah, I thought about you a lot over there.”

Bora breath almost caught in her throat. It was getting harder and harder to act like she wasn’t completely in love with her best friend. Especially when she said things like that. “It looked so beautiful from the pictures you sent. I can’t imagine how it was in person. How long were you guys there for?”

“We were only there for a week. We just arrived in Norway, actually.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

They talked for a while longer before Bora had to get back to work.

As the weeks went on, Bora threw herself headfirst into her work. She wasn’t too worried about seeing Yubin again. After all, they are soulmates, and nothing will keep them apart for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, for my sake, that I'll be able to make a part II.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> my cc: https://curiouscat.qa/_wdk_  
> constructive criticism = always welcome  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
